This invention relates to apparatus for the measurement of distance and, more particularly, to such apparatus which transmits ultrasonic waves between two points.
Precision machine tools must be calibrated. In the past, this has been accomplished utilizing mechanical devices such as calipers, micrometers, and the like. However, the use of such devices does not readily lend itself to automation techniques. It is known that the distance between two points can be determined by measuring the propagation time of a wave travelling between those two points. One such type of wave is an ultrasonic, or acoustic, wave. When an ultrasonic wave travels between two points, the distance between the two points can be measured by multiplying the transit time of the wave by the wave velocity in the medium separating the two points. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide apparatus utilizing ultrasonic waves to accurately measure the distance between two points.
When the medium between the two points whose spacing is being measured is air, the sound velocity is dependent upon the temperature and humidity of the air. It is therefore a further object of the,present invention to provide apparatus of the type described which is independent of temperature and humidity variations.